


freak boat accidents

by biqueen



Category: The March Family Letters (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biqueen/pseuds/biqueen
Summary: Meg is a big worrier, so naturally she worries about her girlfriend.





	freak boat accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely sure how i feel about this one, but i thought i'd share anyway

Meg feels cold. She’s in the most comfortable bed ever, hers of course, three blankets around her, and yet she is shivering. Shifting for the 17th time back to lie on her side so she has a view of the door, she tries to convince herself it’s just because winter is finally setting in. But that’s bullshit, she’s well aware of the real reason she can’t sleep. 

And yet again she curses her lunatic sisters for making her such a worrier (well, Jo and Amy mostly). But Joan /was/ supposed to be home over an hour ago and she’s not picking up her damn cellphone; no surprise there, and so she /worries/. 

Because she can’t help but think about all the worst possibilities, which include but are not limited to freak boat accidents and crazy axe murderers. Which of cours is ridiculous, all her girlfriend was doing tonight was meeting up with her study group to prepare for midterms. 

Meg is fairly certain that doesn’t include boats nor any kind of weapons. When she realises the sheer stupidity of that thought she decides it’s time to get up for a bit, maybe get a cup of tea and a much needed reality check.

She sighs tiredly as she gets up from her warm nest and into her jumper, so cold. Yawning as she pads into the livingroom she freezes when she sees the two forms on the couch. This was certainly another sort of reality check than she was hoping for. 

“Jo could you keep it down, people are trying to sleep.” She says nonchalantly as she passes, and they separate so fast Laurie falls backwards over the armrest down on the floor with a groan. Meg hides her snort behind her hand until she’s in the kitchen. “Are you kidding me, Meg?” and that does it, she braces against the cupboard as she tries to muffle the now full blown laughter. “We can hear you, you know.” Jo snaps sullenly, so she walks back in there to avoid talking through a wall. 

She’s met with two glares, or one glare and one kind of glare kind of dear in headlights. The mixed look is so funny on Laurie’s face she has to hide her amusement again with a cough, she’s supposed to be stern after all. “Doesn’t this one have a big test tomorrow?” she asks /sternly/, directing her pointed look and raised eyebrow at Jo while gesturing to the boy now sitting on the floor. 

Jo just crosses her arms and pouts childishly, until a light bulb seems to go off behind her eyes and oh no Meg knows that look. “Since when do you know Laurie’s schedule by heart?” she asks with a smirk, there it is. 

Trying not to bristle at the familiar defense mechanism Meg softens and sits down beside her sister. “I don’t want to be the meddling older sister you know, you just kind of caught me off guard here. With the groping i mean, i’ve known you were fooling around for like weeks.” 

There’s a lull as 6 different emotions pass Jo’s face, she seems to settle on disbelief. “Like we all haven't walked in on you and your dear girlfriend 47 times! Each!” That seems to crack Laurie out of his shell-shocked state, or he’s just finally lost it because he bursts into sudden laughter. “That is kind of true Meg.” he maneges while brushing at the tears in the corner of his eye. 

and god, you would think she was dealing with five year olds and not responsible adults, or adults anyway. Meg rolls her eyes as she stands from the couch to get into the kitchen for that much needed cup of tea. “Aw, don’t be mad Sis!”

*****

When the water boils Meg jumps, it’s such a loud sound in the otherwise silent apartment. She hurriedly takes the boiler off the burner and tries to calm her now racing heart. It’s just noise, just noise. god she is not good at being alone. Obviously, it’s not like you get used to it, living with three nosy sisters. 

Meg chuckles to herself softly while rummaging through their overfilled tea basket on the counter, of course she wouldn’t have it any other way. On second thought maybe she would, Jo just can not keep even a little order in anything. She huffs irritably elbow deep in teabags, muttering quietly about adults who are actually toddlers and a tea basket that is actually a small bathtub. 

Meg is so caught up in planning to drown Jo in a bathtub filled with tea, that she doesn’t hear the door close five feet away from her. And when a pair of arms snake around her waist the muttering quickly turns into a loud screech. “Whoa, whoa, sorry Meg. Didn’t mean to sneak up on you there.” Joan says quietly. 

Joan. Not a axe murderer like Meg was thinking for a hot second. She huffs pointedly, jabbing a finger into her girlfriends shoulder. though she kind of wants to grin at the way Joan has her hands up in apology, a sheepish look on her face. So damn cute. No not cute. Very late and inconsiderate and irresponsible. 

“Hey, don’t you think that’s a little harsh, babe?” damn she didn’t mean to say that last part out loud. “I mean, I am sorry i’m so late. But you know how my study group gets. And Andy was there today so that didn’t help.” 

Meg can’t help but chuckle at the exasperated expression on Joan's face. This is not the first time she’s heard about the infamous Andy. “Yeah i know. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just tired and I was-“ 

Meg hesitates, she doesn’t want her girlfriend to feel guilty. But Joan just looks at her patiently, leaning back against the kitchen counter. And the words are out of her mouth before she even realises that she’s talking. “I was worried. About you.” 

There’s a pause. Joan looks surprised and Meg can feel the blush rising up her neck. “and about axe murderers and freak boat accidents.” she mumbles at the floor. And before she can steel herself and look up, because Meg March does not talk to the floor. She talks to the ceiling god dammit. 

There is a pair of surprisingly strong arms around her again and Joan is laughing into her reddening neck. “God I love you, Meg.” she says between chuckles and Meg completely freezes. Joan pulls back a little, when she feels the hands on her wast tighten their grip sharply at the words. Whoops. 

“You love me?” Meg asks quietly, her gaze so intense Joan has do duck her head for a second. But she quickly looks back up and says without hesitation “yes I do, very much, actually.” with a small smile. 

It widens when Meg just stares at her, looking completely dumbstruck. “Oh my god,” she says finally, “you love me. I love you too!” and then she's pressed right back against the counter, she yelps in surprise but it’s swallowed up by Megs lips against hers.


End file.
